Star Wars the Kajiu wars ( star wars legends only)
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: need co-writer for this story. After helping the people of Earth, to fend off the separatist and the accident of releasing every Kaiju of the planet in exchange for the people of Earth the Republic asked to bring every Kaiju to the Republic Capital planet to study them, unfortunately, this lead the Kaiju including the King of the Monster himself Godzilla to be released.
1. Intro

Star Wars the Kajiu wars

 **Who what to help me**

 **What ups my people, my adoring fans so I got some story that three chapters in production and I'm in dire need of a co-writer who knows about Godzilla lore and star wars legends lore too. Oh and we'll doing the clone wars era. As well as doing the 2008 star wars the clone wars series in the episode zlio beast episodes. However, instead of the Zlio beast we got Kajiu including the king of the monsters himself Godzilla and well known Kajiu including Mothra, Gamera, King Ghidorah and many Kajiu. Then listen to this. the planet that the Zlio beast came Malastare is instead is Earth. now here the part I been waiting for.**

 **The Godzilla is the monstersverse one. However, have power and abilities as most of the Godzilla in different eras. This has the atomic pulse, the purple beam and incineration breath (from shin Godzilla) firing multiple purple beams from his dorsal spikes (also from shin Godzilla) calling lightning bolts from the sky to further enhanced his powers, magnetic powers, precognition, nigh invulnerability, uncanny durability, some degree of enhanced speed, godlike strength, and finally his ultimate final attack the red spiral ray atomic breath, Sensing atomic energy.**

 **The story where the Jedi was help the governments of earth to combat General Grievous, Ventress, ad well as Count Dooku and some other separatists commanders while in New York City Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu help American forces to combat T-17 a super tactical Droid and General Grievous and his fleet which over above the city commission a secret weapon that may turn the tide of the battle a E.M.P drop bomb which will deactivated the droid and the majority of the fleet overhead. However it also awoke Kaiser Ghidorah which also awoke other Kajiu all over Earth now the people of Earth and the republic were now facing a three way war. However the Jedi come up a situation where they use gases from Malastare to through not dangerous it will put them to sleep. During three way war on Earth Count Dooku call a retreat knowing full well that a three way war battle with the Kajiu were going to destroy much of their force and because Darth Sidious knew that earth will be too risky for the separatist to captured and knowing full well that as supreme chancellor Palpatine he could bring the all the Kajiu all over Earth to Courascant to study them and learn about powers and nearly impenetrable scales to make it out of troops and their ships. Anyway as The Jedi in New York City were about to uses the gases on Kaiser Ghidorah the One and only king of the monsters himself Godzilla. Came to the scene attack and battle Ghidorah which cause massive damage to the City and cause a lot of casualties the American and Republic forces. So the Jedi decided to uses a nuclear reactor fly to the ocean so it could led the two Kajiu away from the City those The clone fighters and American fighter jets drop the gases to the Two Kajiu mouths and cause them to go to sleep as that happen at the same time the human forces al over the world with the Jedi and their clone forces did the same to the rest of the Kajiu. With the threat of the Kajiu stopped as a sign of apology for the chaos their war has cause the republic offer to transport all of the Kajiu all over the world to sent to be study and experiment on.**

 **In exchange for that the people of become part of the republic. As the Jedi use all the their warship to lift and transport them through space. The scientists of the republic created very large containers or Kajiu capsule so all the Kajiu will survive while being transported through space. The monsters soon arrived all over Couracant to science facilities so the scientists could dissect them. Unfortunately the ever Kajiu awoke including Kaiser Ghidorah, Mothra, Gamera, Rodan, zilla, gorassarus and finally Godzilla this cause all the Kajiu all over the planet to battle each other making it an all-out war on the planet because of this many citizens lives were and the galactic senate building Were destroyed along with other place even deep in the Couracant including of the scum of the underworld the Kajiu fought each other for domination of the whole planet as well a the republic and Jedi forces all across the planet. Listen I need someone who have experiences about the star wars legends lore and the Godzilla lore too. I need a co-writer for this story ok so what do you say guys would help.**


	2. Chapter 1

Star Wars the Kajiu Wars

Chapter 1 battle for earth

Hello people of the Now on to business the story take place season 2 of Star Wars the Clone Wars Zillo Beast episode. however instead of the Zillo Beast or the planet Malastare we are directing it on Earth where the people of earth is currently invaded by the separatist and instead the Zillo Beast well we'll are going to spice things up a bit.

Oh, and one last thing I'll be using famous quote from famous people go to

" _ **The story being told in 'Star Wars' is a classic one. Every few hundred years, the story is retold because we have a tendency to do the same things over and over again. Power corrupts, and when you're in charge, you start doing things that you think are right, but they're actually not."**_ George Lucas.

(clone wars theme song) Every war has its monster

 _An unknown planet attacked! After the discovery of a planet not touched by the Republic or any civilizations deep in the outer rim territory the Republic made contacted to the World Known as Earth as they were surprised by this planet economy system, it diversity and Technology. However, the separatist fleet led by the Murderess General Grievous hoping to take the planet by force whatever necessary now the republic force led by Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi master Mace Windu held the line in the battle of New York City. With a secret weapon that may turn the tide of the battle._

War is hell and the people of Earth have seen wars In Earth history. even the most devastating wars of all World Wars, 1 and 2. However, they have never imagined that it will be a speck of dust compare of the true wars amongst the stars. That what people are imagining now, as the once busy streets of New York City is now turn to a warzone one of the biggest battle of this World has ever since and the worst damage New York city has ever endured not since 9/11. In ST. revenue street is a blood bath as U.S Soldiers, Marines, and Clone troopers held their ground. Anakin Skywalker stood on the top of the once as a public attraction used to known as Empire State Building. Beneath him was the combined force of some of the Republics best soldiers and this strange planets Elite forces. Against all odds the two Groups were more than able to cooperate. On the other hand, this worlds survival was completely Dependent on this one fight. They really had no choice but cooperating if they don't want to be enslaved or exterminated. While this planet was large on diversity it Lacked the Technologies for a war of this kind. But maybe that was what made it so appealing. This world, as primitive as it is, had anything you could wish for. From the Green fields of Naboo to the deserts of Tatooine. Anakin made the mental note to visit this place with Padme once this fight has been finished.  
Speaking of... Senator Amidala was the first one too spoke about their obeisance to help this world. Her request was met with a lot of approval. Many hoped that this distant planet would become a strong ally in the war. Give some years and Earth could be...  
"Anakin"  
Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by the fellow Jedi mace Windu.  
The force wielder seemed to be on edge which was quite unusual for him. "It is necessary for us both to meet with these world's leaders. You can gaze upon the battlefield later." Now Anakin understood what trouble the Jedi Master. This planet was as, if not more, divided than the Republic. Not all were at peace with the Idea of these aliens suddenly popping up and bring they're war to a world that has enough problems as it is.  
Seeing that there was no way out skywalker turned around and followed mace Windu inside. In his head, he remembered his Text. Or at least what he should say. He probably ends up improvising at the end. Still, he hoped that these earthlings would accept the usage of the New doomsday machine.  
It was there only chance to protect this planet. With a confident step Anakin marched forward, into the building. Inside he was greeted by the holograms of the world leaders, straight out of the UN. Many of them seemed anxious and Anakin couldn't blame them for it. Next to it was the hologram of chancellor Palpatine. "Welcome Mister Skywalker. I am glad you are here so we can begin." Greeted by the representative of the republic. He then turned to the hologram of the UN members. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and the Jedi Mace Windu. They are both highly talented warriors of the republic. I would gladly give my own live in their hands and you can do the same.

"Just because you are willing to do it doesn't mean that we should as well." Said the president of the United States.

"Not to mention that it is your visits fault in the first place that our home is destroyed" "I have to agree." Came the voice of the president of Russia "You brought chaos and destruction and now expect that we just go along with whatever this machine is?" Anakin was surprised that they already knew about the plan. Obviously Palpatine had attempted beforehand to calm the tension. "I understand your worries but we can assure you, we want nothing but the best for this planet. Once this fight is over you will be under the protection of the republic. The 'bomb' as well serves nothing else but your protection. Mister Skywalker would you...?"

Anakin immediately understood what the Chancellor wanted. He opened a portable hologram showing the new weapon with all its details. "The weapon we are about to use is specifically designed to harm the Droids and not the inhabitants or the wildlife. If it is effective then the earth is free and out of harm. Not even the soldiers would have to suffer casualties."

The representative of England now took the word. "What do you believe would be the right decision mister Windu? If you are part of this elite force as well, what are your thoughts about using such a new weapon?"

"I will be honest, the use if this weapon makes me as nervous as you. I wish they've there would be another way. I am however confident that this might be the only way to win this fight."

Silence ruled in the home of the World leaders, then the President of the USA spoke again. "Seeing as the times are difficult we seem to have no choice but to comply, however… we need your help in the times afterwards as well. The public is in panic and not everyone will think too great about connections to other galaxies."

The Jedi Master calmed the President "As Jedi our main responsibility is to uphold the peace in all world. We gladly help you with your entry in the Senate and with calming your diverse Folk.

Sighing the President answered.

"Alright then. We already made up our mind. We need to do everything in our power to prevent our race from being enslaved by these people. You may proceed with your plan."

Nodded the two Jedi went back to their forces and let the Chancellor deal with greeting the Earthlings into the Republic. As they two Jedi made their way to the lobby many earthlings mostly families who look at the Jedi intense look with distrusted and hatred as they blame them for all those death and bringing their war to their planet who already have too much to in their plate to deal this madness that they brought into their world. As, Mace and Anakin look around these faces Anakin wonder how are they could earn these people trusted then an explosion hit near the door scatter the glasses and many people scream in panic as the battle of outside raged on Mace and Anakin look at each other and igniting their lightsabers and ran to outside. ( **Numb encore feat jay z linkin park)**

Captain Rex of the 501 legions had just duck for cover and so did some clone and hand full of Earth Soldiers. They are taken fire from hail fire droids and dwarf spider droids and a battalion of B1 basic battle Droids and super battles Droids marching and separatist Tanks coming towards them. things are not looking good the clone were able to get the AT-AT walkers tanks to slow their advance by using claws to walk on the left and right on the sides of the buildings between the advancing enemy forces and Earth United States tanks fired at the homing spider droids destroyed a considering number of the daddy long droids However the droid dropships appear as well as tri-droids and vulture droids and bombing droids came as they shower the clone and unleashed hell many soldier and clone were kill graze and blown to bits. Many soldiers and clone were taken cover and when the bombing stop and the enemy starts to advance and fire again.  
The lasers rained down towards the united armies. Soldiers and generals alike barked orders to defend their position. Captain Rex just ordered another barricade by the Tanks they had at disposal while a Human general was asking for an airstrike towards the machines. Only minutes later a dozens of Rockets engulfed the Drones in fire, making them nothing but a pile of garbage. The soldiers opened fire once again, this time as to drive the Droids back even more. Then all of a sudden a Missile was shoot towards the brave warriors, powerful enough to wipe most of them out. Thankfully Anakin and Mace just arrived in time. Combined they used the Force to let the missile fly upwards instead in they're allies.  
Anakin was the first to jump into the heat of battle. He deflected ad many shoots as possible as he stood in front of his comrades.  
Meanwhile Mace was with the inhabitants of earth and in a haste formed a defense plan against the droids. Taking the general and his soldiers alongside a few Clones he would make his way behind the enemy, taking advantage of the Droids little knowledge of the city.  
"There are too many, we will get overrun!" shouted a young Clone warrior during the Chaos. "Oh keep it in your pants, test tube! It's something you should get used to when doing this job!" barked an old US soldier towards the Clone, while reloading his Weapon. Kind of ironic, the one of outer space being scolded by the war experienced earthling.  
"Thank you!" said Anakin towards the soldier. When he hated one things then it was having to deal with Panics from New Recruits. Thankfully, the Human seemed to have experience when dealing with this.  
Said Human mentioned towards Anakin, that he would advance towards the enemies with his man, nodding Anakin agreed, but not before making some cover for them. Pulling with every inch of strength in his body, he let an already destroyed building fall into pieces, using half of the debris he made the Soldiers some barricades, while firing the other half towards the Clone army. With something similar to amazement and gratefulness, the soldiers fought their way through the dust that engulfed the battlefield. Surprisingly, the looks of amazement had lessened since the Jedi arrival, from almost everyone to only a handful, that's how fast humanity's able to adapt in crisis situations.

As the Clone army and the U.S soldiers close in Skywalker deflected the blaster bolts and the soldier with him carried a grenade launcher. As he begins fired the spots where the hard to find places where the droids were hiding there. Then a energy bolt from on top of the building on the right hit the soldier at the chest and the fell as soon the bolt hit dead. "sniper on the right on top of the building" Anakin turn to the soldiers how ran to the left of the debris. "here, let me give it a welcome to Earth gift basket" said the soldier who readies his own sniper rifle Anakin ran to the soldiers and give them the coordinates.

The soldier silently nodded and aim at a B1 battle droid with a loud boom. the speeding bullet hit the B1 battle droid as it hit the ground and showing a open scrap hole on the right side of the droid's top head. Anakin was impress and turn to the soldier "nice, what your name soldier". " O'Hare sergeant O'Hara" said the dark skin African American soldier. "OK then soldiers push forwards" as Skywalker pointed his lightsaber. To the enemy forces it only a matter of time until reinforcement will arrive Anakin then use his comlink on wrist "this is general Skywalker requesting for immediate air support now. "

"Roger to blue bird we need coordinates of the enemy " as Anakin told the pilots the coordinates he saw tri-bombers in the sky head straight to his direction "um air support we got a problem there vulture tri bombers droids are coming our way." " Roger blue bird seeing them in our sites open fire now" as the thunder birds jets fire missiles at the tri bombers, the vulture Droids followed suit.

As the jets come and unleashed the bombs and destroyed the vulture droid and the bombers counterparts the droid armor was in position with that Anakin It open fire on the ship his in as they were getting ready to begin bombing operation on all the people with the heavy armored droid that where in side it release on people below .

The Ship Anakin was in was flying like crazy to get out of firing rang as order by Anakin then he told the pilot this "get me other this thing and I will bring down that ship down" as he said that the down ask this "are you share that is wise sir that same dangerous" that droid told him he then Anakin replay so like this "no but it the best choice we got to make so that thing do not bomb the people on the grown with whatever they got so get to it" as the droid replied roger, roger"

As this was going on a giant wars ship that was coming from the south was on its way to the battlefield the ship in question was named _**the Massacre**_ it captain and owner was the Separatists general Grievous a cold heart Cyborg that have battle Jedi before and win while taking there lightsaber was both proof and trophy proof he won his fight plus used then in battle to fight as well.

He was coming back after going to the south pole of the plaint just after finding a Base there with a huge creature in trap in the ice so under command separatists high ups from the he attack the base and took that creature after cut the area was it was still trap in the ice he was bring to the battle to sued it on the Federation and the earth people how as fight them not know he was bring with him something that would have Bing better out left alone.

Droid was coming to tell him how the battle was going as he was entering the main command senator to the ship where the general was the ship as just arrived to the battle field General Grievous ask the droid just was come in what was it want that droid replied this" Sir the force have Bing drive back by the combine force of the earth people and the federations and it seem there a Jedi with them sir what will we do" just as he finish this Grievous then grab the droid by the nick and told him what they well do " We will have all force pull back and use the bomber we still got to free are new weapon on the earth people and the federation used it to ripped them a part and control this planet do you got that" the droid related "Roger, Roger that sir" was Grievous the droid go and tolled the ship crow to drop their cargo on the sinter of the battle field.

Just as he said that Anakin has taken down the bomber that was about to attack the combine force and was leading the charge while Mace Windu was taken command of both force they were able to see the Massacre Anakin was close enough to it to see was it was doing ad radio in like so "Master Mace Windu this is Anakin was are seeing General Grievous ship and it look like it dropping off something Big and it look like it trap in Ice" just as he said this the President that was on the other line hard this was both shock and scared on just what the General have brought to the fight.

 _ **The white House Washington D.C**_ __

Just he here this one of his men came in with imported news sir one of the Monarch outpost have been an attacked and it the one with King Ghidorah and the report have said they are taking it to the battle at New York. Then the President then said this "someone call the people on the battlefield and tell them to get all the people fighting and not out of there now they are about to on unlash something that should not see the light of day" but that call came to late just as Grievous drop the still frozen King Ghidorah and order his men to draw back. Anakin and Mace have ordered the fighter to attacked the Ice block just as Mace got the call them and answered it the President said this hello mace this is the President if you see a giant ice block do not attack it I repent do not attack it try to get it back and keep it cool the thing inside it mossed not get out" and just hear Anakin attack command and try to stop him like this "Anakin wait" but it was too late out of the ship missile hit the Ice block and has caused it to carted as that happen a storm has come out of know where and was racking havoc on both side of that battle field that with a Loud and ear Defang Roar came out of wear the ice block was Big golden yellow Monster with three Heads that was shouting out Lighting each one this monster was King Ghidorah and it was free to rain chaos on the world once more.

 **You have to admitted I decided that he didn't use the bomb and now we are going to see King Ghidorah, at his full terror.**


	3. Chapter 2

Star Wars the Kajiu Wars

Chapter 2 Enter King Ghidorah

Hello, people of Fanfiction. Well here we are again me and my Co-writer of the story, Sun Kasai have created this immensely powerful chapter of epic proportion. Now that King Ghidorah has been awaken how our heroes would will react to this threat, and how would this effect on the Republic and Earth. Unfortunately, this will only bring more of what to come.

" _ **The secret is to not give up hope. It's very hard not to because if you're really doing something worthwhile, I think you will be pushed to the brink of hopelessness before you through the others side." George Lucas**_

(Clone Wars Intro Theme Song)

 _Sometimes the past consumed some. However, there will always be hope._  
 _An ancient beast awakens! In the climax of the battle, both Republic and Earth forces were able score a major victory over the separatist. By using a doomsday weapon that effort only mechanical objects. The Separatist Field Commander T-C4, was captured. While General Grievous was about to retaliated by order a bombardment on the city. When an Energy like lightning strike and destroyed a portion of the Separatist Fleet. Then the unthinkable happen, when a swirling whirlpool appear near the shored of the war-torn city a beast of unimaginable power known to the inhabitants as King Ghidorah._

 _Will the Jedi defeat this new threat? Or will this beast be the city's undoing._

The people of New York City, the US Soldiers, Marines, Clone Troopers, and Jedi, were surprised and strike with terror. As a three-headed, large winged, yellow scale dragon with red eyes flew over the city.

The giant dragon soon stopped flapping it wings above the city as it stared down at the people. It did nothing for a few minutes until it let out an ear-shattering screech that made everyone cover their ears.

In the bridges of the Separatist Flagship, _**the Massacre,**_ the Separatist General Grievous the Avatar of terror of the entire war. He is __seen in disbelief and confusion as this massive dragon-like creature looms over the two armies menacingly.

Then, a life sizes hologram appears in the center of the Bridge and in front of a captain's chair. The leader of the confederacy of independent System, a former member of the Jedi order, and the leader of the Separatist Council and the Separatist Senate, Count Dooku, the Count of Sorrano was wearing an unimpressed expression on his face. "General, I just received words from lord Sidious that you were having troubled with this battle."

The General sighed and turn to see the Count and made his way to the hologram. Some Droids looked at the approaching General before quickly going back to work, in fear of being destroyed by the enraged General for listening to the conversation.

The General bows and put his head down, "My lord we didn't anticipated the EMP weapon, Commander T-C4 said it immobilizes our forces and deactivated their weapons as well and cause a blackout of the city before he was captured. However, that not the strangest thing that happen in the battle."

"What strangest things that happen?" said the Count, in an intrigued tone

"It's better if I show you."

 _Meanwhile at the bridge of_ _ **the invisible hand**_

Dooku was astounded as he watched the holographic display of the giant, three headed dragon roars in the direction of the Republic and its new allies. He watched as Skywalker and Windu and the clone, face off against the beast but nothing they tried could stop it. They couldn't even hurt it.

This could be useful.

"Thank you General, fall back and join Ventress at the Japan campaign in the battle of Tokyo. I will be appearing with Admiral Trench with a massive reinforcement to aid General Loathsome with the British's Siege and will anticipated at the battle of London."

"Yes, my lord." The General replied with a bow.

 _Meanwhile back on Earth at the sky above New York at the Bridge of_ _ **The Massacre**_ __

"Yes, my lord." as the hologram of Count Dooku disappears Grievous return to the view of the wasted city, that was still being destroyed by the dragon. He watched as that creature reduce Skywalker and Windu's forces.

Grievous was glad that the opposing forces were destroyed. Perhaps this dragon could be of some use to them in their war against the Republic.

The dragon suddenly stops and turned its gaze to Grievous's fleet. The armies on the ground tried firing at it, but the dragon paid them no attention and just focused on the fleet.

Grievous quaked in fear, under the dragon's gaze. "G-GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Roger, Roger."

"Sir, this ship doesn't have enough fuel for a hyperspace." One of the droids explained

Grievous wanted to rip the droids head off in anger. Before shouting, "Set across to a place called Japan, It's on this planet! Do it, NOW!"

"Roger, Roger"

The three headed creatures fired its lightning at the fleets. One by one the ships began to fall and explode, as they were hit by the lightning. The explosions created a large, black smoke that hid Grievous' ships and two other surviving ships. They fled quickly before the smoke dispersed.

The creature then turns its gazes on the city. Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker was stunned by this. They have been given a short break and were just too relieved that they didn't think to escape. Anakin knew they couldn't beat this thing. So he decided that they needed to retreat.

Anakin spread out his arms and used the force to create a dome of smoke that covered them and the surviving soldiers. Hiding them from the destructive creature.

"Everyone! Evacuate! Now!", screamed Mace at the top of his lungs. This was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It seemed to be the embodiment of Death itself! Did the Government of the Earth knew about this thing? Where they responsible for this? One thing was for sure. If he survived, he was going to have a word with the Government.  
As the two Jedi tried their best to lead their soldiers out of the area. There was enough smoke for them to, it seemed as effective as the strikes of a Moth to an elephant. The Cannon fire had no use on the giant colossus and with every strike they launched the Creature summoned more Lightning to rain down upon them. At this rate they would be over run.  
Another Lightning Strike and a Cannon boat was falling down the skies, right onto the war through the remains of what used to be a City.  
"Master Windu! Can you get into contact with the Government?!" shouted Anakin over the cries of Pain.  
"I tried to!" shouted the Jedi Master back, "But something is damaging our Communication. I could try to get a Message come across from the main Base but am afraid it won't be existing once I am there!" Anakin flinched. This was unusual for Master Windu. Even he seemed to have respect for this Creatures power.  
Skywalker knew he had to act fast. He had to at least try and stop the rampage of this Monstrosity. But what could he do? They had never encountered such an opponent before and didn't knew anything of its weaknesses. Maybe if he could get in close...  
Then Anakin had an idea. His Trained Strategic skill finally activating themselves in the Destruction and Debris. Saying that he would buy them time, the chosen one ran as fast as he could to be his Commander Rex was currently trying to lessen a fellow soldier's pain. The poor Guy had his leg ripped off and was likely not going to make it without any help. "Rex!" Upon hearing the Voice of his General, Rex brought the US Soldier into the arms of the Medic, who just arrived on the scene. Probably on of the few who hadn't been blown to pieces already? He hurried with a few of his men to Skywalker:" General do you have a plan?"  
"Yes I have but you probably won't like it... get me a ship, I have to get on this beasts back."  
"What! Are you crazy General! We can't afford to lose any more troops! Anything that even tries to get near it gets hit by the Lightning!"  
"I know of the danger all I asking of you is to get me on there! I might find out how to stop it once I am near!"  
Rex hesitated but eventually followed Skywalker's demands.  
Quickly, they entered a ship, it wasn't to large but that would play in their favor. The ship ascended beyond the Chaos and Destruction beneath and neared itself the mighty Monster, who just finished turning another skyscraper into dust.  
"Okay we are near enough for a jump now." said the pilot, "General Skywalker, if you happen to... oh crap" was all he could muster as he stopped mid-sentence. Anakin saved himself the attempt to ask for the problem and instead hurried to the pilot's side only to stare into the soulless eyes of one of the Yellow Dragons heads. The Creature was about to breath another City leveling breath towards the ship, before it got interrupted by s Rocket being launched into his face. On earth, the US-Army had just reopened the fire with their Tanks, unknowingly saving Skywalker's live.  
As the best got outraged again and turned its focus back to the ground, Anakin saw this as his chance.  
Mentioning the Pilot to turn around, he used the Force to jump out of the Ship and straight onto the middle one of the three heads. Anakin had however miscalculated the Jump and was thrown of it and down the Mighty Dragons back. Clinging to his last chance of survival he used the force once again to jump onto one of the Creatures wings. Once he was in control of his own movements again, he could only stare in shock at the destruction this beast had created. It had to be stopped.  
Activating his Lightsaber, Anakin used all of his strength and fixated one point at the nape of the Right head, the one nearest to his position, then he jumped, ready to end this best with one swing of his almost anything cutting Blade of Light.  
But Anakin was soon reminded of the almost.  
Just as the Blade made contact with the Mighty kajiu's head, sparks flew but the skin was almost unharmed.  
"What!" he could only cry in shock as the Rampage continued. Then right creature's head notice him and fire at Skywalker who leap at the at the third creatures neck as he landed he sees the left head and the second middle one looking at his direction and was ready to fired. When a couple of missiles hit both the heads as many fighter jets fly around the creatures. This give the Jedi enough to call the shuttle from his com-link "pilot, I'm on the third neck of the creature the right one". Then the pilot voice response I see you general sit tight I'm on my way" said the clone pilot the Republic attack shuttle hover the neck but carefully not to alert the creatures.

The door hatch open at the front of the shuttle as Anakin sees Rex "come on, general". Skywalker use the Force to leap at the hatch and the Captain catch his hand with his and pull the Jedi up. "Thank Rex, now let get out of here and get to General Windu's position" "very good, sir" with that inside the shuttle as it flown. The shuttle headed to the world council building as it head to its destination Anakin look down in shame as he's in his thoughts he wonders if the people of Earth would ever trust them but most importantly their going to blame the Republic for this.

 _ **At the world council chamber**_

"THIS ALL YOU ALIENS' FAULT." Said the President of the United state communicating in the hologram pointing at Palpatine who was trying calm the man "please calm down mister president we didn't foresee this." "No, you didn't. Of course, you didn't! You just come into our planet and a giant creature that causes more destruction than all these droids combined could hope to do is tearing apart our nation!"  
Mace and Anakin both inwardly groaned. it was a pain to get these world leaders to trust them before already but thanks to this... THING! it has become ten times worse. They couldn't really blame them though... everyone was in panic and if the clones and soldiers would have through some miracle bonded through the last battles, they were now more apart then the waters of the red sea.  
"Too be fair dear president" started Palpatine, "this creature is from your planet. its not like we forcefully took it with us. Considering this... couldn't it be that you have somewhere encountered this before?"  
The Hologram to the UN was shut of. Obviously, the people on the other end were discussing matters the otherworldly visitors weren't supposed to know. After a couple of minutes, the hologram was started again, the President now taking the word for all nations.  
"We have contacted someone who may know ways to combat this creature, he should soon arrive."  
Mace Windu perked up at this new information. So they enter these type of things before?  
"If you don't mind me asking, what field is this expert knowledge of?"  
"Kajiu study's Mister Windu." the Jedi turned around to see a man being guarded by two soldiers at both his sides. His Jacket was dusty he seemed to have left in a haste.  
"Who are you..." the Japanese man said, trying to regain his composer. "I may have some information that you need and that beast where facing its name is King Ghidorah one of the most powerful Kajiu on Earth and my name is Ishiro Serizawa I'm been study Kajiu for years. " Anakin was giving him a confusing looking "What's a Kajiu?"

"Giant monsters that we called in Japan."

Just as Ishiro Serizawa finish saying that said that the hole of the council of world we as quiet as a mouse as well that one can hear a pin drop until they all explode with quotation and deans of explaining what theses beasts are and what they know a about them.

After a while it was the Judi Master Yoda to get everything under control by asking this "you same to know this creature you do could you please tell us about then if you can "

just he said that Dr. Seriawa begin to tell then this the program he works afore as head of the Program called Monarch; they study this wonderful but powerful animal that have being on the earth at the beginning of time.

Along with showing all the pictures, cave panting and date they have collected over the year about the kajiu's along with how they were treated as the ever first gods of the world from ancient man with legends about that saved to this day

they While the counsel was lessoning to information, they were being told about the monster and how many they are like

Mothra the giant moth Kajiu who as her wing give a sign of being the queen of the monster, she is being study now in china it quite docile and peaceful form the report on her along with as they found out having symbiosis relationships the king of the monsters

while other they have to be careful of like the Muto she case massive damage and nearly destroyed San Francisco from both the nuclear explosion plus there egg hatching and King Kong the Giant Ape Kajiu along with his home Skull island with how he is treated like a god over by the people who lived on Skull Island along with a list of dangerous animals that lived there on the island.

Mace Windu then said "where are all these Kajiu at and how do we know they would not attack as well?"

Ishiro Seriawa then answer like this "will mister Windu they are all over the earth but we found then and close watching then in special made bases to keep them as they are still in a dormant state and will not awaked up until the Alpha calls them "

That got all of the world counsel attention they were buzz about think, talking to their follow senators on what Ishiro Seriawa just said about an alpha Kajiu while that was going on Ishiro Seriawa was then thinking was time to Tell them about the Alpha Kajiu's which King Ghidorah belong to with one other.

With that in mind Ishiro Seriawa begin like this "Lady and Gentlemen of the world Counsel it is time to tell you about what King Ghidorah along with the one other Kajiu that can stand up to him.

King Ghidorah or Monster X as we like to call it came to the world over billion of year ago an extraterrestrial Kajiu came to this world while it was still young trying to shape the world in its own image this is where were but it was meet with another begin with the power to match it.

That is where Dr. Seriawa pause then said this " the one being that can defeat King Ghidorah and restored balance to the world he been call king of all monsters, the name we in Japan gave him is Gojira other have called him a god of destruction but her is the other Alpha Kajiu that can save the world his name all over the world his name Godzilla and he the world only hope."

Palpatine then subjected they take a break to help them get ready for more info of the Kajiu along to form any question they may have

As the world council sated there quietly degusting among themselves on what they have been told and what to do next they wonder what or who this Godzilla was and why he was the world only hope they have on stopping King Ghidorah.

It was senator Padme who ask "who is this Godzilla and why is it the world only hope"

Dr. Seriawa answer this as showing all the info they have on the king of the monsters.

"Godzilla is an alpha apex predator that rule over all of the other Kajiu and has been on this earth sense the age of the dinosaur's and has been active all this time hidden deep underwater and the nuclear test that happen in the Philippe islands in the year 1950 was to kill it but it did not it just feed it as he feed on Nuclear energy and in the year 2014 he restored the balance while saving humanity by fighting and kill two other monster that we name MUTO in San Francisco saving a lot of the human so if we are to win this fight we need Godzilla".

Palpatine who was trying to think of ways to control or kill Godzilla but no showing it asked this "If we do get Godzilla help what will happen after this."

Dr. Seriawa then said this "after the fight is won Godzilla will take control of all the other Kajiu then use then to help heal and restore balance to this world."

Another Senator ask this ask this after that "how do were know Godzilla now going to attack us next after he done with King Ghidorah"

Ishiro Seriawa was going to get Palpatine the one way to control all of the Kajiu without realizing it when hi said this

"no we are working on a device that can help us communicated and calm down the Kajiu by using their own bioacoustics sound they make to talk to one another it is called the Orca we going use to make the alpha sound to come them down if need be to control them and have them move someplace else as to not hurt others"

Then after that while all the senator was talk about what they have learn and how can it be use Anakin then ask the one question that should not have been ask as it give Palpatine ideas and accesses to the one weapon that he sure not have.

Anakin "ok if that do not work weapons do, we have that can work on these monsters?"

That when a voice said this, "we do have a weapon that can take out the kajiu's"

Then An old man can in to the hologram he was dress in a Navy-blue suit with Medals pin over his heart and a white navy cap this was Admirals William Stenz

Then William Stenz after hearing the question said to Ishiro and then the world council William Stenz got this Ishiro and then turn to the world counsel while saying this we have a weapon specially make to work on the Kajiu it is call the oxygen destroyer test have shown this weapon destroys any and all oxygen in the area and kill any thing that need it to life"

All of the world counsel and Jedi where in complete and total shock After that A senator then ask this "How to live with Godzilla and the other Kajiu out and about treat them like pets?"

Dr. Seriawa then said that is "no we be his pets" got all the world's council in an uproar

One of them said that no way to lived but then they hear someone says this what if we lured the two, it was Dr. Seriawa Assistant saying they specialized a gas that could put them to sleep and we need the Orca and a nuclear reactor Godzilla feed on the nuclear reaction and by using the device that will attracted Ghidorah and get away from the city. Same, we goes the other Kajiu all over the planet. Then we use the to called them to specialized spot in the pacific ocean. Then we gas them.

Then after that the alien will take off world for them to study and have them released in an uninhabited world for them to be saved". Then a doctor next to the chancellor said that would work I have 300 prototype troop carrier that used on flagships like star destroyers they are large containers that carries large amount of civilian or creatures that are going to be extinct.

Palpatine, was think about it "very well then, if everyone on aboard on this and in exchange of the creatures captures the earth governments could be part of the republic as a sign of apologize for bring our destructed conflict." "absolutely not after the devastating you upon you will not get the united states to sign that agreement." Said the president of the US however, not everyone is agreeing with him. "unfortunately for mister president I for one agrees to it." Said the president of Russia, everyone was with him "yes I do believe the republic will safe guard us, besides after all we been desperately to get those beast to be destroyed for half a century so it might help us." Said the Queen of England everyone agrees with her.

Sighing in defeat the president of the untied states reluctantly agrees. " very well then we may proceed Supreme Chancellor." Palpatine nodded in respect "thank you mister president, " then a soldier ran into the chamber "sir sonars, have indicated that a large amount of radiation is coming the city, sir it him." Said the soldier. Dr. Seriawa know what he means " and so it begins, we need to get ready now." He said, the president of US, then look at the general get the gas ready general and get a nuclear reactor now." The general salute and disappeared, the Jedi know it would become a warzone between the monsters.

 **Next time battle of the monsters! Godzilla vs King Ghidorah this is a ten parts story.**


	4. Chapter 3

Star wars the Kaiju wars

Chapter 3 then come the king

Why, hello beautiful people of the internet. Welcome back to this historic story ours. As we last seen the world council and the republic have come up a way to lure King Ghidorah who was reawaken to bring havoc who General Grievous brought to destroy the republic and untied state forces only for the Kajiu to attack him and his fleet as well. Now the one and one king of the monsters Godzilla is coming to fight and all the Kajiu around the planet is emerging to attack the republic and separatist.

"The two most powerful warriors are patience and time."

 **Leo Tolstoy**

" _Titanic wars are most devastating of all, peace is the only way."_

 _The titans are unleashed! After the dreaded general grievous unleashed an ancient beast of devastation, King Ghidorah. As well as unintentionally awaken all the titans around the Planet Earth, the Jedi and earth forces as well as the separatist now face a crisis that will destroy humanity. However, the republic had come up with a solution that will make the Kajiu stop by lure King Ghidorah and his rival the king himself Godzilla. To the ocean and gas, them along with the rest of the Kajiu around the planet and turn over to the republic for further study._

The monster King Ghidorah have wreak Havoc of the ruin city of New York. Two Jedi Kit Fisto and Anakin's padawan Ahsoka Tano have come to help them as other members of the Jedi council, Republic and other of the UN forces are dealing with the titans that are released. "wow, that one big monster master." Said Ahsoka, who was already shock when Anakin told her the solution, "you think that bad wait till you see this Godzilla. They were in one of republic gunships flying toward the beast as the USA air squadron fly along with them. Mace order the Gunships as well as the USA aircrafts to open fired as two of USA predators' fighters carried a nuclear reactor and the Orca with the gases. The monster roars and fired its gravitational beams destroying twelves of the aircrafts and gunships. Then a blue beam of radiation hit Ghidorah on its back and the Jedi saw 393 feet and have 582 length Tail reptiles with large dorsal spikes of his back **(Godzilla Theme song 2019, Not the feat Serj Tankian one)** Godzilla roared and Ghidorah look and roared too. "that Godzilla?" she said, Dr. Seriawa told the Jedi, of the king of the monsters and made a description the monster by his physical description of the creature and videos of his appearances over the decades including Godzilla battles with the MUTOs in 2014. "yep, that him, though he seems to look a lot bigger than his original look in the footages Dr. Seriawa show us." Godzilla than ran towards Ghidorah and the three head beast ran toward him as well. Their heads and Godzilla's hands collide created a shockwave and knocking the aircraft and the gunships away. The Jedi were amazing to see this "whoa that was intense master," said Ahsoka "it about to get even more intense snips" said Anakin the gunships rotated around the monsters as the beginning to fight each other.

 _While that fight started people in the gunship, they were not helping keeping an eye one on the monster fight or helping Godzilla were getting the people in New York out of there on evict ship to safety with the Jedi that was with them using the force to help find people and get them out of and rubble or other areas there trap in. While at a naval ship they are preparing the gas in to new stated of the art fighter craft was about to lunch to drop off the sleep as a group of people in the white house how did not trust the republic or the they were about to ok another project for the fight yet to come._

As they fight was getting started the UN and the Jedi have send rescue groups to help the people who are in the bunkers or trap from Ghidorah rampage the Jedi group they were with the leaded by Obi-wan Kenobi and Mace Windu along with Jedi masters Ki-Adi-Mundi and Kit Fisto as they group out with different team of people looking for anyone who did not get blast or eaten by Ghidorah as they used the force to lift up derby along with while listing for any more Titan/Kajiu that may come their way. Meanwhile the airship the USS Argo was preparing to use the Sleep gas on both Godzilla and Ghidorah was the to where fighting it out the battle they were in was as old as time itself as Godzilla grab Ghidorah by the tail as Ghidorah swing it at him then he then used it to lift him up thin as fast as lightning Godzilla slam Ghidorah multiple time like the hulk did to Loki then Ghidorah use one of his head to bite one of Godzilla arms with making Godzilla let go then Ghidorah used his other head to grab Godzilla and toss him away then used his Gravity beam to get an advantage. While fighter ships rotated around them flying in to get some hit on the Ghidorah causing him to take his eyes off Godzilla and focus on the fighter planes but allowed Godzilla time to get back up and charge at Ghidorah grabbing him by the body springing him a round tossing him from both the fighters, city and out into the sea where he blasted Ghidorah with Atomic breath.

With the Jedi's and the fighters see the fight they were shock to how strong they are with Ahsoka saying" you people live with being like this every day." as she asks one of the Solders that was in the gunship with her and Anakin as they take some with them to worked the gun while give them info about the Kaiju there fighting with one of the Soldier saying "yep like the clockwork to but they are more peaceful and not trying to eat us but that happen when you wake up one of the more dangerous ones like Ghidorah there then the big guy comes in and fight the one creating a mess while we help with we can do then. he finish battle with the big guy then we mourn are dead while recovering and make more gear to fight these guy if they turn on us." with at going on back at the white house an event away from all eye was about to take humanity and put then on equal footing with the Titan/Kajiu's and given Lord Sidious a big pain in his back and goal for universal conquest.

 _The White House_ _Washington D.C._

In the Orval Office a meeting that was taking place was one for the age the President was talking to two people one was Naval Admiral William Stanz and the other man was in charge of a secret project that would put them on even footing with Titan/Kajiu's his was Marshal Stacker Pentecost as the president look at the two he was think on what to say next after a while he said "William I need you to get the Oxygen destroyer ready I know we told them that we let Godzilla and Monarch handle it but the gas may not be enough to handle it so get it ready to lunch." that when William "right away sir in fact I have one of are ship nearby in case it was need I will tell them right a way to get to lunch it sir." after that William left as it was just the two of them now Stacker Asked "why did you call me hear sir William I understand to get the Oxygen Destroyer ready but why do you need me Sir." then the President turn to Stacker and said" I need you to get the Jaeger project best pilots read to fight because I got this feel that Palpatine is hiding something from us and it not good it this feel that help me in the war before I become President I think we need the Jaeger now and ready to fight." with that said Stacker turn to the President and said "you got it sir a Jaeger will be in the battle zone soon." with that he gone out to call the shatter down to get one of the Jaeger on standby.

Now back at the war zone between the two king it looks like the full World War three is started and not going to stop any time soon as both Titan/Kaiju's look like that have being putting each other thought the shredder a compel of time with Godzilla having keep bite and blast make from Ghidorah while the Ghidorah have blasted, claws, bite and a blast makes on him. As well along with Godzilla Torn one of his head off his body while the group have getting into posting to unleash the sleeping gas on the two Apex Predators as a Group of bomber got ready with the two monster in there stop the head bomber call Anakin and said "Leader this is sandman one over do you copy over." with Anakin saying "ready you loud and clear sand man one and you are clear for the sleep sand drop I repeat you are clear for the sleep sand drop." after that the Bomber Said "copy that Leader One we do that over and out." Then Anakin look over to Ahsoka and said "are you ok Snips." that brought her out of her shock and she said "this fight is like a Battle between Gods do we even have the stuff to hold them never mind trying to study these things without getting killed." Anakin was in deep thought and reassure himself, "yeah all we could do is hope". Anakin said as Godzilla's dorsal spine glow neon blue however then turn purple and open his mouth wide open as he aim it at the ground and a pillar of nuclear fire came out, it was his incineration breath as destruction And mayhem have sweep the path towards King Ghidorah as the nuclear fires incinerated soldiers and citizens alike as well as clones. Ahsoka hold her right hand in terror and fear as the fire turn into a purple energy beam destroying an portion of Ghidorah's right wing. Screaming in pain, and roaring in anger Ghidorah's retaliated by fired it's gravitational beams and hit Godzilla's chest causing the King of the monsters to stopped and fell on his side grunting and roaring in pain. Then the king got up that when the battle ships were nearby it was time for Anakin to order the launched "sand man this is leader use the Orca now." With the Orca deploy the sound got their attentions and the monsters followed. The two monsters fired their respective energy attacks at the fighter jet with the device. Then on quo the jets circle around the monsters and pour gas bomb on them they begin to falter and fell on the water. "the gas worked, now we need is to do the rest of the Kaiju."

The four months pass as the Republic and the Earth forces captured every Kaiju on the planet. As news celebrated of the defeats of the Separatist as Count Dooku leader of the separatist and Darth Sidious have order a retreat due to the Republic and the Earth Forces proved too much and the Kaiju were even a bigger problem that was too much to handle. It also come to Sidious's attention to use the Kaiju as weapons, their powers, abilities and scales to make armors and weapons to combat the Separatist and served well for the sith lord's plan of galactic conquest. As the doctor and other weapons scientist on Coruscant created large containers for the ships to contain the Kaiju it was the 4'000 Kaiju around the globe as the President of the U.S.A as well as the other leaders of the world sign a petition becoming apart of The Republic. Thank you so much Mister President of the United State of America and other World leaders and welcome to the Republic as we know we will protected the planet Earth as much as we can." The stern president was unconvinced, however with the threat of the Separatist has passed and the Kaiju monster have been taken to a new home as an apologies for bring this damn war on their world everyone was happy. "we'll consider this a new beginning thank you supreme chancellor." With that the handful of ship must be left behind as the 4,000 ships carrying the Kaiju including the king of the monster himself currently asleep.

The Jedi however including Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan were suspicious This doesn't sit well for some earthling Dr. Seriawa as well because despite the people of Earth opinions of the monsters turning on them someday including Godzilla. He and the rest of the Kaiju serves as the natural balance of Earth and started to regretted agreeing on bring the Kaiju on Coruscant as he later learn some of what they going to do with them. So he convince Supreme Chancellor, The President of the USA, and the leaders of the worlds to send the Monarchy organization including operatives of the USA, CIA agents and soldier who want to go to space as well as Dr. Seriawa himself, and his assistant. Who as well as Dr. Seriawa was suspicious about what the Republic be wanting to captured the Kaiju.

However pretty soon they will soon learn it themselves.

 **The Jedi couldn't more right about being suspicious about Paplatine's intention and soon everyone include the Sith lord will about to find out what happen if you screw with nature. Next time the true Kaiju war begins on Coruscant.**


End file.
